Come Summer
by The Black Maiden
Summary: She was waiting for him beside the tree. It towered above the fjords that were tossed with frothing ocean foam, and stood directly below the blinding sun covered partially by grey clouds. There was a moment of thick silence, the both of them waiting for the other; First he would bury the woman he loved, and then he would set things back to the way they were.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **This was a thing I wrote on a whim, and it quickly turned into a week long project full of symbolism and lots and lots of meaning. It's _definitely_ not my first fic _or_ my first time writing, but I am new to the Hunter x Hunter fandom, so I apologize if you find any inconsistencies within the text.**

 **Have fun reading and take care,**

 **-The Black Maiden**

 ***Lyrics by Robert Dwyer Joyce  
**

* * *

 _I sat within a valley green,_

 _Sat there with my true love,_

 _My heart strove to choose between,_

 _The old love and the new love, -_

 _The old for her, the new that made_

 _Me think of Ireland dearly,_

 _While soft the wind blew down the glade_

 _And shook the golden barley.*_

The grass blew softly in the wind that day. It was warm, bringing with it the first inklings of summer's rapid approach, while a cold still hung in the air, lingering past its want.

Illumi's hair blew slightly sideways and Hisoka brushed it away from his shoulder as the two sat in silence. Illumi's gaze was intently on him, but Hisoka didn't flinch. Eventually his eyebrow twitched softly, but he barely offered more than a smile.

"What are you thinking?" Illumi finally asked.

Now Hisoka offered a chuckle. "This, that…" He answered vaguely, lying back in the field. "It'll be summer soon." He declared, stating what the two already knew.

"Yes." Illumi agreed "Did you have something planned?"

"Maybe." Hisoka looked around. "You know, Catholics like to get married in summer in order to avoid Lent."

"But you're not Catholic." Illumi noted.

Hisoka shrugged. "They had some good ideas." He sat up again.

"So you're planning on getting married in the summer?" Illumi said with a teasing smile.

He expected Hisoka to disagree, but Illumi's smile dropped when Hisoka offered him a genuine but hidden smile, and then simply stood up. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm late for something."

"…For what?" Illumi asked with growing suspicion.

Hisoka waved back at him. "An engagement."

…

She was waiting for him beside the tree, the one behind the river and beside the cliff. It towered above the fjords that were tossed with frothing ocean foam, and stood directly below the blinding sun covered partially by grey clouds.

She looked up as he approached. "You're late."

Hisoka offered her his best smile and kissed her hand, saying nothing in his excuse.

Machi's eyes softened and she looked away. "I can't believe I'm doing this. How did you talk me into this?"

"There wasn't so much 'talking' as there was screaming and writhing~" Hisoka pulled her against him in one fell swoop and kissed her neck.

"Jeez, cut it out." Machi protested, but she didn't struggle. Nevertheless, Hisoka stopped and held up his hands, and Machi rolled her eyes and pressed herself to his chest again, her lips locking with his.

"I hate you for this." She teased. Then she smiled. "I was looking at dresses today. I don't want a long one, in case we need to flee the scene."

"And why would we need to do that?" He questioned her. "Is my darling bride planning to do something drastic? I love you as you are, Machi, I don't need a blood sacrifice."

"You sure about that?" She laughed. "You never know who'll show up, really. In the spirit of being…cautious," She said, removing his hand from where it was undoing her sash "I suggest running shoes."

"It's your decision, love." He kissed her neck again and she sighed.

"Hisoka…"

"Yes my love?"

"Why?"

He stopped. "Why what? You really need to be more specific."

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" She looked at him _that way_ , the way he loved her to look at him. Suspicious, yet she trusted that he would always be honest with her. She still believed he was not above killing her, and in truth, he wasn't, but that didn't mean he'd be able to. Never.

"It's simple, Machi, I'm surprised you're so stumped with it." He said with a flick of his wrist.

"If I'm going to give you the rest of my life, however long or short it may be, I want to know why."

This time _he_ pressed against _her_. "You are…so very intriguing." He replied. "You are a beautiful paining, or an ancient Roman vase. No…" He kissed her neck and breathed onto her skin "You are an ancient language, mysterious and complicated, and so beautiful." He kissed down the length of her arm. "I can't quite pronounce your words correctly, but I do try to understand them~"

Machi chuckled. "You're wooing me."

"Is it working?" He asked as he slipped a hand down her kimono.

She didn't pull away this time. "I think I'm falling in love with you, you crazy clown."

"Oh darling, you're behind."

…

Illumi's throat felt tight. His skin crawled and his breathing was far too rapid considering he was simply sitting in front of his mirror starring at his reflection, though none of his own image was what his eyes digested.

He'd seen Hisoka with her. He'd seen his best friend and only companion in the arms of that wench, ogling her breasts and making promises that he knew by no means were false. Hisoka was planning to elope with this bitch come summer.

Illumi clenched his fist. He couldn't allow it, he kept repeating as he tried to come up with a semi-plausible excuse as to why exactly he was so upset. It wasn't…respectable? No; no matter how much time Hisoka spent with his family, they weren't related by blood and thus Hisoka wasn't bound by the chains of what was socially acceptable or not.

Perhaps this woman wasn't good for him. Yes, it was clear Machi seemed to resist him. She passed it off as teasing, but what if it meant more? Maybe Machi was a liar, but why? Hisoka, as far as he knew, wasn't rich. He may have been well off, but he was by no means heir to any vast fortune, so Machi couldn't be a gold digger.

Then again, what Hisoka did have was strength and skill. A three time champion, his skills were nearly unparalleled. From what Illumi had seen Hisoka was obviously already dedicated to this woman; if they were married, Machi would have him right in the palm of her hand; he'd become her beautiful dancing puppet.

Illumi stood up immediately. He had to warn Hisoka, then the two of them could take down this wretched whore together, and things would go back to the way they were: the way they were supposed to be, and they way they should have stayed.

…

"Now you."

Machi's heavy breathing was interrupted by a faint "Huh?" in response to her fiancé's question.

Hisoka smiled and pulled away from her slightly. "Why did you say yes when I asked you to marry me?"

Machi was silent for a while, before she smiled. "You're intriguing."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." She sat up so she was inches from his face, still dripping with sweat. "I just can't figure you out. You're like a Davinci painting or a puzzle with several pieces missing."

"And you're hoping to figure me out?" He laughed.

She shook her head. "If I wanted to figure you out, you'd probably be dead." Machi gave him a wry smile. "I like how you always keep me guessing. There's always more to you than meets the eye." She shrugged. "It can be repulsive at times, sure, but it's mesmerizing." Machi kissed him deeply, trailing down from his lips to his jawline. "You're so cool…you always look so cool."

Hisoka let out a light moan and pulled her into his lap, her naked breasts pressing on his pectoral muscles. She reached up and entangled her hands in his hair as he placed one hand on her rump and pulled her to where she was, once again, easily accessible.

…

"What do you think?"

Gon shrugged, rolling back and forth on Killua's bed. "I think it's cool Hisoka's found love! I mean, he's creepy but…he deserves happiness too, so it's nice."

"That or you're just glad he's not coming after you anymore?" Killua smirked, shooting a glance out the open door.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Gon asked.

"Firstly because Mom thinks we're doing homework…" Killua noted. "And…I wanna keep an eye on Illumi."

"Why?"

"I dunno. He's been acting strange tonight." Killua shifted uncomfortably. "He came home really late, and he got mad at Mom when she asked him where he'd been."

"…Wow…" Gon didn't quite know what to say.

"I think he knows about Hisoka." Killua whispered. "And I'm kind of worried he'll do something insane."


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka's phone vibrated on the bathroom counter. "Come to the usual spot today." Illumi's text read. "I got something cool I want to show you."

Hisoka bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, shaking the gel off his hands before typing his response with his pinky. "Okay."

Illumi had been strangely clingy lately, and it was starting to make Hisoka a bit nervous. Of course he was sure his friend's reaction to his engagement wouldn't be good, but Hisoka was starting to doubt the practicality of simply running off without telling anyone. He was crazy, and in that respect he understood Illumi's mind somewhat, and he knew that the bastard would probably come after them if he didn't establish some sort of boundary.

The radio blared in the background, reporting that temperatures would be low for the next few weeks, however rain was not expected for some time, leaving sunny skies for the entire duration.

Half-listening, Hisoka washed the gel off his hands and started on his make up. Without intending to, he'd grabbed the red paint instead of the blue, and thus when he went to draw the teardrop on his cheek he was taken aback slightly, the red streak radiating on his pale skin. Recovering, he decided to stick with the red paint. Even if it clashed with his ginger hair, it wasn't like it meant anything.

…

Illumi halted when he saw her. She was three yards away, right between the river and the tree at the edge of the cliff, the cliff right above the fjords and the crashing sea.

Machi hadn't seen him, which was not only unusual, it was lucky. Normally she was the most attentive, but today she looked slightly distracted, her head pointing in the direction of his and Hisoka's meeting place, which was simply a few short minutes walk away.

Hisoka would likely be waiting there now, and Machi was here waiting for him.

A cold, primal feeling welled up in Illumi's chest. He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white, and a coy smile formed on his face. He had her right here. Maybe it would be better to simply get it over with…

Illumi's heart was beating and he felt his teeth grinding against each other, and when he took a quiet step toward Machi, this time she noticed.

Laying one hand on her pin cushion, her heart was also racing as she starred into the darkness covering the figure in front of her. She hesitated, wanting to move but unable to escape the clutches of the shadows.

There was a moment of thick silence, the both of them waiting for the other, and as Machi activated her Nen−sending out her threads in hopes to beat him to the punch−there was a loud crack in the air. Illumi's pins had broken the sound barrier, she thought as felt them press through her ribcage.

…

Hisoka heard the crack from where he was; a shot from the blackness of the woods.

Illumi was not here.

Hisoka turned, his heart racing for the first time in a long while. Something felt wrong, something felt so very wrong. For once, his make-up felt heavy on his face, the crimson tear itching on his cheek.

He decided to not stay and wait for Illumi and, turning fully, he ran towards the sound of the shot. The branches of the trees fought him, and the air turned frigid as he hit the first line of trees. The animals had gone silent, not a sound hung in the air, if there even was any air.

Hisoka pushed through a shallow clearing of bushes, until he found it; the place between the cliff and the river, where right beside the tree, Machi's body was sprawled, still and unmoving as the air.

Hisoka's feet felt like cement weights as he went to her side. Everything moved slowly, even his fall as his knees gave out and he collapsed beside her. His face was stone but his hands were shaking as he lifted Machi into his arms and noticed, for a hopeful second, she was still breathing. Unmoving, unfeeling, but breathing.

"Machi…" He whispered her name, and her eyelids flickered. She tried to speak, but her breath caught in her throat, and Hisoka clutched her hand. He looked around; where could he bring her? Where was safe? He was about to stand up when Machi whimpered in what little remaining agony she felt.

"Hiso…kaaa…" Her voice was long and drawn out, like smoke fading on the wind.

He clutched her hand one last time, saying nothing, thinking desperately. They were both desperate, praying to any god who would hear their suffering pleas.

Machi's eyes welled up with tears in her one last feeble attempt to stay alive. "I was going to marry you…"

And her voice dissipated on the wind. The shine that filled her eyes left them, replaced with a vacant stare.

For hours he sat there, holding her in silence, his face still like stone, with the river behind him and the waves lapping at the fjords as the tide came in. For hours he whispered to her, stroking her hair and face and hoping for a miraculous change.

The sun set, setting aglow the newly growing leaves like little bulbs of fire. The evening turned to night, and there was no movement within the clearing, until morning light arose again, painting the grey clouds above with a blood red hue. It was then Hisoka stood up, Machi's body limp in his arms and the frigid air surrounding them. He started up the path to where the ground was softer, where more plants grew, looking for the ideal place to bury his bride.

…

It was far away from their meeting spot where Hisoka dug her grave. Up the hill there was a secluded area, where the Evergreen trees chronically dropped dead leaves onto the ground and covered the sky with a blanket of healthy green.

Hisoka was glad he picked this spot, even if it required extra digging. It was beautiful here. Machi would love it…

She lay beside one of the smaller trees as he dug. It may have been a fair height, but it was a sapling at best, its pine needles still bright green instead of the deeper color of its superiors. The air around them was warm, but very still, and no wind blew as Hisoka dug Machi's grave diligently.

It took hours, and the sun was setting when he finished, casting the remains of yellow light against a grayish-blue sky. He stopped and put down the shovel, wiping his brow once, before he turned to her.

Machi was still there, lying right beside the baby tree. She looked peaceful, with the last drops of yellow light spilling over her, and as Hisoka approached her he became reluctant to pick her up, lest he disturb her slumber.

A gentle wind briefly blew through the clearing, rustling Machi's hair so that it framed her face. She did not respond.

Hisoka took her hand and stroked her palm with his finger. "Machi…"

Machi didn't move.

A lump formed in his throat. "Machi."

Machi made no response.

Hisoka took a breath and tried to compose himself, but as the last of the golden light faded from the sky, he felt his own cheeks grow wet. At last, the sun went down, and he could no longer tell the difference between the living pine needles and the dead ones as he heaved a broken sigh and pulled Machi against him. His body was wracked with sobs, and for a minute he was embarrassed, almost hoping no one saw him, but in the darkness and the silence and the utter, utter emptiness, he stopped caring for just a little while.

"Machi." He said her name over and over, though his voice was broken. "Machi, Machi, Machi…I love you, Machi."

She didn't move. The sapling beside her no longer looked green and new; now it blended in with the dead pine needles in the dark.

Hisoka resisted putting her body in the freshly dug hole. Again he sat beside her and prayed for a change, prayed that she would wake up, but she didn't move.

Morning came at long last, and the clouds that had come in overnight painted the sky and surrounding area red as Hisoka finally lowered Machi's cold body into the hole. He neatly placed her hands over her chest…stroking along her collarbone he'd kissed so many times, until he came to the gaping hole in her ribcage, just under her left breast.

Pulling away her kimono just a bit, Hisoka felt a wave of nausea come over him. He recognized Illumi's weapons anywhere, especially the one sticking out of Machi's skin.

Hisoka stood up, his breath catching his throat, remaining perfectly, completely still. His face was like ice bathed red in the morning light, as he pulled out his cell phone, jabbing Illumi's number into the keypad and waiting as it rung.

Illumi answered. "Hi, Hisoka."

Hisoka said nothing.

"How are you?"

Hisoka was sure Illumi could hear his breathing over the phone but, again, he said nothing.

"…It was for the best, Hisoka." Illumi said, in a silken voice. "That's why I-"

Hisoka hung up, turning off the phone completely. He looked back at Machi, lying cold in her empty grave, and he clenched his fists.

First he would bury the woman he loved, and then he would set things back to the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

The days quickly faded, with a La Niña year bringing with it a cold summer and promise of impending drought. The longer days came and went, and the first snow of the year arrived in early September, along with a splash of red.

Killua was the only one unsurprised when they discovered his Illumi's body on the front step, mutilated almost beyond recognition. Yes, his parents had mourned, and yes his siblings were shaken, but they didn't know what had happened. It had been spoken of, by Gon and a few others who knew the real victim; the only reason Killua knew why his brother was dead.

And when he went out into the snow that night, intending to simply wander his way through the dark trees, he wasn't surprised to be starring at the face of the one who killed him, either.

The clown looked different; a little faded, like he'd been left out in the sun too long. Hisoka had stopped painting the designs on his face, but if this was an attempt to make his cheeks and eyes look less sunken, it was failing. His hair was still gelled, but it looked off, like it had been styled long ago and he'd gone for months without washing it. His clothes were different though, Killua noted: Hisoka was wearing almost all black…that was unusual.

He could have asked him so many things. He could have sounded the alarm and led Hisoka to his own death, or he could have asked if his revenge plot was worth it in the end, but none of those seemed to fit. Starring Hisoka in the face that night, Killua asked him "Are you okay?"

Hisoka seemed to snap out of a trance. For the first time he actually looked at Killua…no, he looked through him. For a moment Killua thought Hisoka was going to turn and try to kill him too, but he quickly realized from the limp position of his arms, Hisoka wasn't going to kill anyone, except maybe himself.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Killua recited, half-genuine.

Hisoka's mouth twitched slightly; Killua assumed it was an attempt at a smile. They starred at each other for a moment longer, before Hisoka began to turn away.

"What are you going to do now?"

Hisoka tensed up noticeably. He hadn't thought of it; Hisoka hadn't thought of the new "now," because before he assumed "now," he and Machi would be finally settling down together somewhere. And after the incident…the "now" would be after he finally killed Illumi. But one "now" had already happened, and the other could never be. He was stuck, unable to return to the past, incapable of moving forward, but not fully in the present.

Killua nodded in understanding and turned away silently, listening to the footsteps in the snow as Hisoka slowly made his way down the mountain. Oh, he should have asked him how he broke in, but, again, he shrugged it off. Love could make a man crazy, and grief could make him indestructible.

Killua did, however, have a good mind to call Gon and let him know; where he'd seen Hisoka, and where it was likely he was going. Within hours, Gon and his two other friends found Hisoka sitting still by Machi's grave, half dead, nearly frozen in the snow. They tugged him up, and though he may have been unwilling, he was too tired now to resist them…

It became a ritual through the winter months−Gon and Kurapika and Leorio narrowly preventing Hisoka from joining Machi in a cold grave−until come summer, the remnants of the snow melted, and the river once again flowed past the tree, which stood beside the cliff, which towered over the fjords that were tossed with frothing ocean foam.

 _'Twas blood for blood without remorse,_

 _I've taken at Oulart Hollow_

 _I placed my true love's clay-cold corpse_

 _Where I full soon will follow;_

 _And round her grave I wander drear,_

 _Noon, night and morning early,_

 _With breaking heart whenever I hear_

 _The wind that shakes the barley_


End file.
